


Reunion

by ineedspellcheck



Series: Prompt Request [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Bruce Wayne & Harley Quinn Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck
Summary: gothfoxx askedWhy is there a body out here?” Bruce Wayne (not Batman)& Harley QuinnDisclaimer: I am not really in the DC comic fandom that much so the characters might be a little OOC, and I’m using Birds of Prey Harley Quinn here.The relationship between Bruce and Harley Quinn is based on this threadhttps://ineedspellcheck.tumblr.com/post/612049793240449024Unconscious/Unsteady Sentence Starters
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Harley Quinn
Series: Prompt Request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Misc complete





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothfoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/gifts).



Bruce Wayne didn’t think that he would meet his old college classmate again. Then again he didn’t think that said college classmate would turn into the Joker’s girlfriend.

But meeting her in front of his mansion doors is actually a surprise, considering they lost contact years ago

“Why is there a body out there?” Bruce points at the body at Harley’s shoulder.

“Hey, Bruce. Man, we haven’t seen each other for a long time. Boy, I am thirsty” Harley Quin says as she walks into Wayne Mansion with the unconscious body in tow.

“Harley, what’s going on?” Bruce frowned at the psychiatrist turn villain.

“You need more security by the way. Hi Alfred!” She greeted the butler as she places the teenage girl on the couch.

“Miss Quinzel, is something the matter?” Alfred walking up to the duo, well trio if you count the unconscious teenager on the couch.

Harley stood up and tried to explain. “Okay, here’s the thing, Mister J and I broke up and I announced it to the whole world by”

“By exploding Ace Chemicals, yeah I heard” Bruce stopped Harley. “Get to the point” He gestured at the young girl at the couch.

“Okay, the kid stole and swallowed the Bertinelli Diamond and we are being chased by mercenaries. You’re the only guy I could trust after Doc betrayed me.” Harley just shortcuts to the ending.

Bruce blankly stares at Harley before rubbing his face, in frustration. “Okay, tell me everything instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr  
> https://ineedspellcheck.tumblr.com/


End file.
